MI ClaseAlumna PREFERIDA
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Muchas veces tenemos amores de fantasía que comúnmente se relacionan a tíos, personas que admiramos, profesores… pero siempre nos han enseñado que eso no es amor. Y ¿qué tal si esto pasa cuando nosotros ya estamos en una edad madura y sabemos lo que queremos? Syaoran es un profesor estricto y Sakura una estudiante de universidad que está por terminar su carrera... ¿Harían pareja?
1. EL INICIO DE TODA HISTORIA

**MI Clase/Alumna PREFERIDA**

 _LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

 _Muchas veces tenemos amores de fantasía que comúnmente se relacionan a tíos, personas mayores que admiramos, profesores… pero siempre nos han enseñado que eso no es amor. Pero ¿qué tal si esto pasa cuando nosotros ya estamos en una edad madura y sabemos lo que queremos?_

* * *

 **EL INICIO DE TODA UNA HISTORIA**

—Vamos Sakura, ya se nos hizo tarde— Gritó desde la entrada una chica ambarina de cabello largo

—Dios, esto pasa por habernos desvelado con tus películas. Eres una mala influencia— Bajó apresurada por las escaleras una chica castaña de ojos verdes.

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica de 22 años. Cursaba ya su último semestre de la universidad. Su mejor amiga era Tomoyo Daidouji quién tenía la misma edad que ella y siempre había estado a su lado cuando más la necesitaba. Sakura estaba por terminar la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales. Era un campo bastante diferente a lo que esperaba su familia de ella. Vivía en Tokyo con su amiga Tomoyo, ambas se habían mudado para estudiar sus respectivas carreras.

La chica amatista por su parte se había decidido por la carrera de Literatura. Quedaba un poco más con el perfil que tenía. También eran sus últimos 6 meses en la universidad.

—Menos mal que llegamos antes de la hora. No imagino llegar tarde a mi primera clase— Sakura tenía fama por llegar tarde, pero siempre tenía el don de que el profesor aún no llegara.

—Creo que tú eres la de la mala influencia. Me arrastras a llegar a la misma hora que tú y a diferencia de ti, yo si recibo llamadas de atención por la falta de puntualidad— Se despidió Tomoyo con la mano mientras se alejaba de ella

En eso sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases

—Bueno, por suerte mi salón está…— Sakura se quedó sin habla al ver dónde era el aula de su primera clase —…hasta el otro lado del campus?!

La pobre no hizo más que correr con todas sus fuerzas

El aula a la que se refería la castaña, era una que habían construido el año anterior cerca de los jardines del campus. Todos querían tener clase ahí debido a que podían tener aire fresco mientras tomaban sus clases. Además de ser la única aula fuera de los edificios centrales.

—Muy buenos días jóvenes. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y seré su profesor de…— Interrumpió su discurso de bienvenida al ver que la puerta se abría para dejar ver a una castaña con la cabeza gacha.

—Perdone profesor pero ¿me permite pasar? — Sakura estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Nunca le había pasado eso

—¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? — Preguntó el castaño viéndola un poco molesto

—Sakura Kinomoto—

—Bueno señorita Kinomoto, espero que sea la última vez que irrumpa en la clase de esa manera. Al ser de licenciatura debería de tener más respeto por el tiempo de los demás—

—Si profesor. No volverá a pasar— La castaña pasó lentamente al primer lugar que vio desocupado, lejos del frente.

—Bien, como decía: seré su profesor de la materia de Negocios y Cultura Empresarial. Tengo una maestría en Gestión de Estudios políticos, estudié en la universidad de Hong Kong y es la primera vez que imparto clases. Espero que no tengamos problemas con la comunicación, si hay alguna duda al respecto háganmela saber.

Syaoran Li era muy serio. Al parecer sería bastante estricto por todo el semestre. Pero viéndolo bien, no estaba tan mal. Se veía como de unos 30 años, vestía de un traje negro y corbata roja. Estaba impecable pero bastante amargado para ser tan joven. Aunque con ese gran currículum hubo varios suspiros de admiración.

—Creo que le pediré que sea mi asesor de tesis— Comentó una chica por atrás de Sakura

—Se ve que sabe mucho, creo que iré a algunas tutorías con él— Dijo otro chico en voz baja

La castaña lo observó mientras él escribía en el pizarrón y no le pareció la gran cosa. Era un poco exagerado en cuanto al comportamiento dentro del salón. Se supone que él también al ser joven, entendería un poco más la vida de estudiante.

—Bien creo que empezaremos con algunas preguntas para entrar de lleno a la materia— El profesor tomaba una lista de su escritorio para hojearla

Todos se pusieron nerviosos. No esperaban algo así en la primera clase. Comúnmente los profesores sólo suelen presentarse y platicar un poco sobre cómo será la evaluación del curso.

—De acuerdo, señorita Kinomoto creo que usted será la primera— El castaño la miró directamente haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella —Póngase de pie por favor

La ojiverde obedeció. Literalmente estaba temblando, no sabía nada al respecto de la clase ¿qué iba a responder?

—Defina en unas cuantas palabras lo que es cultura empresarial— Syaoran se recargó un poco en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos

Rayos, sabía que debía de haber leído el programa de estudios de dicha materia antes de dormir. Estaba roja como un tomate, no tenía nada que decir.

—No lo sé— Respondió Sakura agachando la mirada

—¿Cómo dijo? — Preguntó el profesor

—No lo sé profesor— Respondió más fuerte la castaña

Todos los compañeros asustados voltearon a ver al profesor para esperar lo que diría.

—¿Cómo es eso? La clase se llama "Negocios y cultura empresarial" creo que por lógica cualquiera investigaría un poco sobre los términos de dicho nombre ¿no cree? — Syaoran estaba hablando tranquilamente pero en su voz se notaba que estaba molesto

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza totalmente apenada.

—Le ruego que se retire de la clase y regrese cuando esté realmente preparada— Dijo cortante Syaoran mientras volvía a tomar la lista.

Sakura no esperó ni un minuto más. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras se dirigía a un lugar alejado de todos.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **Hola a todos! No se asusten, al ser el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, lo hice corto para saber qué les parecía. Para los que no han leído mis otros fics les digo que la mayoría de las veces mis capítulos llegan a ser de 8 hojas en Word jaja, así que los dejo satisfechos. Opinen que les pareció :)**


	2. ¿ACASO PODRÍA SER PEOR?

**MI Clase/Alumna PREFERIDA**

 _LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

— _¿Cómo es eso? La clase se llama "Negocios y cultura empresarial" creo que por lógica cualquiera investigaría un poco sobre los términos de dicho nombre ¿no cree? — Syaoran estaba hablando tranquilamente pero en su voz se notaba que estaba molesto_

 _Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza totalmente apenada._

— _Le ruego que se retire de la clase y regrese cuando esté realmente preparada— Dijo cortante Syaoran mientras volvía a tomar la lista._

 _Sakura no esperó ni un minuto más. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras se dirigía a un lugar alejado de todos._

* * *

 **¿ACASO PODRÍA SER PEOR?**

La castaña caminaba a paso veloz, quería ir hacia los jardines traseros donde nadie más se paraba por allí. Iba sin fijarse cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien.

—Disculpa, no me fijé por donde iba. — Sakura miró hacia la persona con la que había chocado y se encontró con un hombre joven de traje y pecho ancho.

—No te preocupes. ¿Tú te encuentras bien? Estás llorando— Respondió el chico viéndola realmente preocupado.

La ojiverde se limpió rápidamente el par de lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

—No... yo… estoy bien. Perdona por haber chocado conti…— Sakura no pudo terminar ya que una chica interrumpió

—Oh profesor, lo he estado buscando. Sólo para avisarle que mañana no podré ir a su clase. Tengo un pequeño problema familiar. — Comentó la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas. Esperen ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

—No te preocupes Fujiwara. Mañana sólo haríamos unos cuantos ejercicios del libro. — Respondió el hombre que estaba frente a ella

—¡Gracias profesor! — La chica se alejó totalmente satisfecha

—¿Profesor? — Preguntó Sakura mirándolo con pena

—Perdona, no pudimos presentarnos. Soy el profesor Eriol Hiragizawa, imparto la materia de Inglés avanzado para empresas, por ahora. — Sonrió el joven mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla

—Sakura Kinomoto. Mucho gusto profesor. Si mal no recuerdo, tengo esa materia dentro de mi horario— Respondió

—Entonces nos volveremos a ver. Claro que tienes que prometer no volver a llorar así— El profesor le dio una gran sonrisa reconfortante.

La castaña se ruborizó ante su comentario. No sabía por qué pero él le inspiraba mucha confianza, a pesar de que se tratara de su próximo profesor.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la clase Sakura— Se despidió el ojiazul mientras se alejaba

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir un poco avergonzada. Él la había nombrado por su nombre, cuando con su otra alumna la llamó por su apellido. Esto era muy extraño, ya había tenido 2 percances con sus profesores en un solo día.

Las demás clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Por alguna extraña razón estaba emocionada por tener su última clase. Así es, hablamos de la clase de inglés.

—Sakura, te noto algo distraída. ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

—No, estoy bien. Es sólo que ya quiero terminar el día para poder irme a casa.

—¿No hablarás en serio verdad? Creo que ya lo olvidaste— Su amiga soltó un gran suspiro

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la fiesta de bienvenida que hay hoy en la noche. Recuerda que Rika y Chiharu nos invitaron. Será al aire libre, cerca de aquí.

—¡Oh es cierto! — Con tantas emociones, Sakura ya no recordaba lo que haría esa noche. ¿Qué haría sin Tomoyo?

—¿Entonces nos vemos en el departamento? Para mí esta es la última clase, me iré adelantando para arreglarme y veré qué tipo de ropa puedes llevar— Tomoyo estaba emocionada por vestir a su amiga

—Amm Tomoyo, puedo escoger la ropa por mí misma—

—Déjamelo a mí. Haré que te veas divina—

Sakura no tuvo más opción que ceder ante su amiga.

Después de separarse, Sakura se dirigió al aula donde tendría su clase de inglés.

El profesor llegó a tiempo y pidió a todos que tomaran asiento. La castaña se había sentado en la primera fila. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

La clase fue bastante relajada y todos participaban con entusiasmo. Esa clase no se comparaba con la del profesor Li. Sakura era buena en el inglés y pudo lucirse ante todos por su vasto conocimiento.

—Bien chicos, tengo entendido que saliendo de aquí todos irán a una fiesta de bienvenida al curso por parte de la universidad. Así que dejaremos aquí la clase—

Todos se alegraron al escuchar que la clase terminaría un poco antes de la hora indicada.

—Pero los quiero frescos y activos mañana. No se excedan ¿de acuerdo? — Eriol les sonreía a todos.

—Si— Contestó toda la clase al unísono

Todos empezaron a levantarse y a guardar sus cosas. Sakura estaba por irse cuando el profesor la llamó.

—¿Sucede algo? — La ojiverde se acercó al escritorio preocupada

—No, sólo quería felicitarte por tan buen léxico. Por lo visto has estudiado el idioma desde hace varios años. — Eriol estaba realmente sorprendido

—Así es. Mi hermano me ha ayudado desde que tenía 10 años— Sakura estaba un poco apenada por tal cumplido

—Vaya pues continúa asi. Me atrevo a decir que eres la que mejor habla en la clase— Al decir esto, le guiñó el ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara

—Gracias profesor—

—Anda ve a la fiesta. Nos veremos aquí mañana. No olvides lo que les dije sobre los excesos—

—Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo— A la castaña se le salía el corazón. ¿Acaso había empezado a gustarle?

En la fiesta se encontraban todos ahí, incluso se habían colado chicos que no eran de ahí. Sakura lucía un lindo vestido negro corto sin mangas, haciendo que algunos chicos voltearan a verla al pasar. Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, usaba unas lindas mallas negras con una falda y una blusa que dejaba ver sus hombros.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Las chicas se encontraban con Rika y Chiharu y sus respectivos novios.

—Que bueno que pudieron venir chicas— Dijo Chiharu refiriéndose a Tomoyo y a Sakura

—Sí, esta noche ha sido una de las mejores de la carrera. —Sakura empezaba a estar un poco pasada de copas —Y más porque ese profesor odioso me arruinó el dia

—Amm Sakura ¿no crees que deberías de dejar de tomar un poco? Recuerda que aquí no sirven comida como para balancear la bebida— La chica amatista empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga. Ella nunca hablaba mal de alguien por más duro que fuera.

—Vamos Tomy, hay que disfrutar de la noche. Nunca podemos salir a divertirnos— Decia Sakura tomando otro sorbo de su copa— Es más ¿por qué no vamos a bailar? — La castaña empezaba a levantarse mientras se tambaleaba un poco

—Tranquila amiga, en un momento más vamos pero primero siéntate un momento— Dijo Rika sonriente tratando de evitar que su amiga hiciera alguna locura

—Vaya son unas aguafiestas, entonces iré yo. —Sakura tomó su copa mientras hacía su silla a un lado

—¡Espera Sakura! — Tomoyo quiso detenerla

En cuanto Sakura se giró, chocó bruscamente con alguien, casi a punto de caerse y derramando su bebida sobre esa persona

—Disculpa no te vi— Expresó Sakura instantáneamente mientras se recuperaba de aquel choque. Al ver hacia arriba no creía con quien se había topado.

Unos ojos cafés la fulminaban, incluso parecía que había fuego en ellos. No estaba nada contento. Miró su saco y estaba manchado de la bebida roja que hace unos momentos Sakura tenía en su copa.

—Profesor Li, yo… lo siento mucho. De verdad no quería…—

—Ah ahí estás Syaoran— Se oyó por atrás una voz amigable. Al voltear ambos vieron que se trataba de Eriol

—Profesor Hiragizawa— Mencionó un poco desorientada Sakura. ¿Acaso ellos se conocían?

—Hola Sakura, vaya que coincidencia encontrarte aquí entre tanta gente. Veo que ya te topaste con otro profesor

—Ya nos conocíamos, la señorita Kinomoto también es mi alumna— Dijo secamente Syaoran mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la mancha.

—Oh permítame— Sakura tomó una servilleta y se acercó a su hombro para poder ayudarle

—No es necesario— Se apartó fríamente el profesor como si su contacto le quemara— No será que se vaya a manchar mas

Sakura se sintió terrible ante esas palabras

—Vamos Syaoran, ella sólo quiere ayudar. Además supongo que fue un accidente ¿verdad Sakura? — Preguntó Eriol sonriente

Sakura agachó la cabeza por la pena. Parecía que el destino le proponía no llevarse bien con su nuevo profesor.

—Mil disculpas, mi amiga sólo quería caminar hacia la pista y no vio por donde iba. Fue un accidente— Llegó Tomoyo en su rescate, tocando el hombro de la castaña para que se animara

—Claro que fue un accidente. No hay por qué disculparse ¿cierto? — Syaoran lo fulminó con la mirada queriendo decir que no hablara por él. —Pero creo que aún no nos han presentado señorita…

—Oh lo siento, ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, él es el profesror Hiraguizawa. Imparte la materia de inglés— Después de que la castaña los presentó, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. —Y él es…

—Li Syaoran. Imparto materias relacionadas con Negocios Internacionales. Disculpen. —Sin más, el castaño se retiró

—Ay este hombre. No lo juzguen, simplemente no le gustan mucho las fiestas. En fin, me retiro a seguirlo. Un gusto haberlas encontrado señoritas. —Eriol se despidió de ambas con un leve beso en la mejilla. Sakura no notó que al despedirse de su amiga, éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va mi fic? Espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por sus reviews! Me inspiran a seguir**

 **Andy97:** Uy tu primer dia en la uni? Tan duro fue? Gracias por tu comentario!

 **pao:** Hola! Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capi

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar y pues espero que el segundo capi sea de tu agrado


End file.
